Harry Potter and the newspaper blunder
by newsgoils
Summary: A crazy mixed up story about Harry & Co accidently going back in time... to newsieland! One of our favorite charactors from the movie turns out to be a wizard. Read and review, pretty please!


Harry leaned his face into the window, watching the countryside zoom by right in front of his face. The window of the train was warm to the touch, since the afternoon sun was beaming down on The Hogwarts express as it made it's way down the track.  
  
Ron was slumped across the seat next to him. Eating a large lunch, combined with the rocking motion of the train, and the warm day, had lulled him to sleep.  
  
Hermione was curled up, sitting on her feet, pouring over a book. She glanced up at Harry, and flashed him a smile, before her eyes settled back on her book.  
  
Looking at his watch, Harry poked Ron in the nose. "Ron, wake up!" Harry urged, "We're almost there." ~~~  
  
With a snicker, Kennyon typed an instant message to her friend Amanda.  
  
~Hey Spaz, are you pondering what I am pondering? ~  
  
The computer chimed as Amanda's reply popped up on the screen. ~I think so Kennyon, but how are we gonna get seven dwarfs to shave their legs? ~  
  
~~~ Hermione, put your stupid book away, school's out for the year, give it a rest for at least a full day!" Ron scowled at her as he waited for her to catch up. She had laid her book on top of her trunk on the cart, and was very slowly making her way towards Ron and Harry, not taking her eyes from the book.  
  
"What's so interesting Hermione?" Harry asked her  
  
"Rarely used Spells and charms, by Straith Ranguire." She informed him, holding up the book to show them the cover.  
  
"Mum said that she would be here at exactly quarter after four, and it's a quarter 'till right now. " Ron told them.  
  
"So we need to find something to do for 30 minutes." Harry said, looking out across platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Hermione" Said Ron, "Lemmie see that book."  
  
"I knew once I told you what it was, you would find it intriguing, why, who wouldn't!" she commented, handing over the book.  
  
Ron flipped open the cover, and skimmed the contents. "Repositioning for function, or pleasure. That sounds interesting!" Ron flipped the book open to the right page, and read to himself, mouthing the words as he read.  
  
As a crowd of people surged by, Harry and Hermione pulled their luggage carts in closer to them, so that the people could get by.  
  
Ron quickly looked around to make sure that no one was watching, before, setting the book on his cart in front of him, and pulling his wand from his pocket. He pointed his wand at a nearby empty luggage cart, and shouted "Quaith Revolvaire!"  
  
Simultaneously, Harry, and Hermione saw what Ron was doing, and they both grabbed his shoulder to stop him, but they were too late.  
  
There was complete silence for a split second, before sound of rushing air rang in the trio's ears.  
  
What Ron had meant to do, was send the empty luggage cart to who knows where, but since he pronounced the spell wrong, it acted upon Ron, plus Harry and Hermione, since they had both grabbed onto him at the time. They all felt like they were in the middle of a tornado, and suddenly, the place they had been standing instantly became empty.  
  
~~~  
  
Concentrating hard, Kennyon softly chewed on her lip. After re-situating herself into her computer chair, she put her hands on the keyboard, ready to type.  
  
Before she could hit a single key, she heard a peculiar whooshing sound, and felt a breeze on the back of her neck. She quickly stood, and whirled around. Suddenly appearing in the middle of her house was an odd shaped thing, coming at her. Before she could move out of the way, this huge object slammed into her, shoving her backwards, landing on her computer.  
  
She had this odd feeling of weightlessness, like she was suspended in mid air for a split second. Then her weightlessness was gone, like she was just going over the top of the huge hill on a roller coaster. It felt like she was headed towards the first loopdy- loop turn.  
  
Instead of crashing into her computer desk, Kennyon found herself flying. away from the desk. ~Wait! ~ She thought to herself, ~That is not my desk!~  
  
She had no more time to think, before she landed in another room... in a stranger's lap. and three other people landed with her, and oddly enough three luggage carts, two of which were bearing a cage. One had an elegant snowy white owl, and the other one had a little ball of feathers that was hurling itself around and around the cage.  
  
All five of them just started screaming. The girl they had landed on, jumped up, knocking everyone else from her lap.  
  
The three people that had come out of thin air with her, all seemed to know each other. The girl with the brown frizzy hair, and the dark haired boy with glasses, simultaneously smacked the redheaded boy upside the head.  
  
Still in shock, Kennyon watched them squabble until her eyes wandered over to the single stranger's computer.  
  
She had been using aim too. maybe this was kind of an error with them. While she was looking at the computer screen, one of the aim windows chimed. She noticed one of her buddies, Sami, was sending the message. Apparently, Aim is sending my messages through her computer. she thought to herself. Clicking on the name, the window popped up, and she read the message. ~Spaz, where's Kennyon? She won't respond anymore.~  
  
Kennyon whirled around to face the stranger, who still looked a little bit stunned that four strangers just fell out of her monitor, onto her lap.  
  
"Spaz?" Kennyon asked her.  
  
"Huhwhat? How do you know my name? She asked.  
  
"It's me, Kennyon!!!" she almost shouted in excitement.  
  
"Kennyon?. are you sure it's you?" She asked.  
  
"We must have fallen through the IM window." Kennyon started  
  
"YAY!!!" she bellowed, jumping up and down.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at the two of them as they hugged while they were jumping up and down.  
  
"Do you know each other or something?" Ron asked them.  
  
"It's Kennyon!" Amanda informed them.  
  
Apparently they didn't get it, so they just stood there, looking at them.  
  
Amanda walked over to her computer, and sat back down, clicking on an IM window. And showed them the fact that the one that she had open when they had fallen through the screen was the one she was talking to Kennyon through.  
  
"Your name is Kennyon?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not technically, but that's how Spaz here knows me."  
  
"Spaz?" Ron snickered.  
  
"My name is Amanda. You'd understand the name Spaz if you saw me when I'm hyper. What's your name, anyway?"  
  
"Ron" he answered.  
  
"I'm Harry," the bespectacled one answered.  
  
"I'm Hermione." The girl answered.  
  
"Are you guys Muggles?" Ron asked, eying Amanda and Kennyon.  
  
Amanda just looked confused, but Kennyon answered, "Yeah. my little sister's almost 11, she just got her acceptance letter about a week ago. first one in the family."  
  
"First what?" Amanda asked, still confused.  
  
"Wizard." Kennyon said carefully, as if Amanda was about to freak out.  
  
"That's pretty cool." Amanda said, nodding her head.  
  
"When you told me you were easygoing, I didn't think you were this easygoing. I mean, four strangers just flew out of your computer, landed on you, and told you they were wizards, and you say 'that's pretty cool.'"  
  
"My mom is supposed to pick us all up at Kings Cross Station at a quarter after! I am gonna get into so much trouble!" Ron groaned.  
  
"We'll send Pig with a note, then." Harry suggested, rummaging through his stuff for a quill and paper.  
  
"Want a pencil?" Amanda asked, handing Ron a bright green mechanical pencil from the computer desk.  
  
"How do you work this thing?" Ron asked, turning the rubber pencil grip around. "And where in the world are we?"  
  
"Seattle, Washington, in the United States."  
  
"How did we manage to get here?" Ron asked, "And how in the world do I work this thing?" he asked again, holding up the pencil.  
  
"Here." Hermione said, pulling it from Ron's hands. She grabbed a blank piece of paper from the computer printer, and started scribbling a note on it. "There!" she said as Ron let pig out of the cage, and held him steady so Hermione could tie the note to his leg. Amanda led the group to the front door, since the windows all had screens on them, and opened it for the small owl to take flight into the air.  
  
"Why did you have owls with you. and for that matter, why did you have luggage with you?" Kennyon asked the three wizards.  
  
"We are on our way home from school." Hermione told her, and "Ron decided to try out a new spell." She glared at him.  
  
"Ah, we should bring the luggage carts in here with us, so we don't forget" to bring them back with us." Harry suggested.  
  
"Until then, ya wanna watch a movie?" Amanda asked Kennyon, with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"NEWSIES!!!" Kennyon yelled in excitement.  
  
As soon as the luggage carts were lined up against the wall of Amanda's living room, the movie started. Amanda and Kennyon decided to sit on the floor in front of the TV, because they were so thrilled to finally see their favorite movie together.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat behind them on the couch.  
  
"I've never heard of 'Newsies' before, is it a good movie?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's wonderful! It has everything in it, music, dancing, adventure, drama, and history."  
  
"History? Sounds interesting". Hermione said.  
  
Amanda and Kennyon mouthed Racetrack's beginning speech along with the movie, and grinned as Kloppman said his first line.  
  
No one noticed when Ron crept out of his seat, and grabbed Hermione's book from the top of her luggage cart, and stood out of everyone else's view. Opening the book to the correct page, he mouthed the words to the previous spell that backfired. Concentrating to himself, he spied a button that was sitting on the floor.  
  
He aimed his wand, and quietly chanted "Quaith Revolvaire!"  
  
Instead of the button disappearing from sight, he flew across the back of the couch, crashing into Harry and Hermione, who in turn, collided into Amanda and Kennyon, and the five of them flew across the room, smashing into the TV.  
  
Amanda could swear that they had been knocked into an elevator, and were traveling down at an alarming speed, when all of a sudden; they stopped falling, and landed in a heap in the bottom of the elevator shaft.  
  
They all tried to stand up at once, all yelling at Ron, and trying to get the luggage off of them. Apparently they had once again, caught hold of the luggage to try and steady themselves as they fell, and ended up bringing it along for the ride.  
  
~~~  
  
Mush rushed up the stairs to the bunkroom. He had forgotten his money, and couldn't buy his day's worth of papers. He was going to try to get back into line in time to buy with the rest of his buddies.  
  
Suddenly, he heard something hit the floor in the closet over by the washroom. Curious, Mush crept over towards the door, and he heard more noise. There was someone in there, yelling. He supposed that the rest of the guys locked Snipeshooter in there once again, so he carefully opened the door.  
  
"AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!" they all yelled, as a door they hadn't realized was there opened, and they all fell out.  
  
They ended up landing on the opener of the door, and as soon as she realized it, Kennyon shouted, "We mashed Mush!"  
  
As everyone scrambled to their feet, Mush jumped up defensively. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What just happened?" Harry asked Ron, smacking him upside the head. "You did it again, didn't you?" he accused.  
  
Looking down at his feet, he mumbled something too low for anyone to hear.  
  
Before anyone could make him repeat his mumblings, Kloppman burst through the door. "What's going on here?" he demanded.  
  
"It was an accident!" Ron said apologetically.  
  
"Go on boy." Kloppman urged  
  
"I tried to reposition a cart, and it got us to her house, and then I brought her to her house." he said, first pointing to Kennyon, then to Amanda. "We were watching a show, and I tried to reposition a button, and it brought us here."  
  
"Eh, Mush, can you run and get me the sign in book, please?" Kloppman asked him.  
  
"Sure thing" Mush responded before taking off towards the door.  
  
As soon as Mush was out of sight, Kloppman pulled a thin, gnarled looking wand from his sleeve. He waved it towards the door, and it carefully shut.  
  
Everyone's eyes grew, and jaws dropped.  
  
"First repositioning spell, right? They're tricky." Kloppman said, as he walked over to the wall. "We need more room in here." He informed them as he enchanted the room to grow, without changing the structure of the building. He also added two new sets of bunk beds.  
  
"So, where are you young un's from?" he asked.  
  
"We were on our way home from Hogwarts." Hermione told him.  
  
"Goin home for the summer." Harry added.  
  
"They appeared in my house in Utah, and pushed me with them through my computer, and to her house." Kennyon said.  
  
"They landed on my lap." Amanda nodded furiously. "I dunno how they got from her house to mine, in Washington."  
  
"We were watching a movie, and Ron tried the spell again, and it brought us into the movie. What year is it, sir?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"1899, why?" Kloppman asked  
  
"Um. we came from the year 2003." Hermione informed him.  
  
Scratching his head, Kloppman said, "Hmmm, I'm not too sure what to do about that one.  
  
They all looked up at the sound of Ron's owl, Pig scratching at the window. Harry, who was closest, pulled open the window, and grabbed the letter that was tied to the little owl's leg. Harry passed it to Ron, who read,  
  
"It's from my mum!" Ron told them.  
  
Ronald Waesley!  
  
What is the meaning of this? First you are not at the train station, and then you are not at the place you said you would be at. Send me your location with Pig, right now, so I can come collect you. If there is not a good explanation for this, consider yourself confined to your room for an entire weekend.  
  
Mum  
  
With a nervous shrug, he opened his trunk for a quill, and scribbled his answer on the back of her letter, explaining where, and when they were. After he had given it to Pig, and sent him on his way, Mush came back into the room with the sign in book.  
  
After the sign in book had gained five more signatures, Kloppman asked Mush to return it to its proper place on his way out. Mush tucked the book under his arm as he scrambled to find his money, and left a minute later, with a look of confusion still on his face.  
  
"I think what we need here is a cup of tea." Kloppman stated. "Come, follow me, and leave your things right there."  
  
Still slightly in shock, the group silently followed him down a flight of rickety looking stairs, past a desk, and through a doorway. Inside was a simply furnished room, sparsely decorated, but homey.  
  
"Please, sit down." Kloppman insisted, as he pointed his wand towards a wooden table, adding a few extra chairs around it as he spoke.  
  
They each found a seat at the table, and as soon as a fire was burning merrily in a small stove in the corner, and a dark gray kettle of water was sitting on top of it, Kloppman joined them.  
  
"Now lets intro duce ourselves. I'm Herald Kloppman." He stated.  
  
"I'm Harry"  
  
"My name is Hermione."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"I'm Amanda"  
  
"Kennyon. Amanda and I are muggles." She informed Kloppman.  
  
"How do you know each other?" Kloppman asked them, pointing to.  
  
"Er. Well, I know Harry and Hermione." Ron started.  
  
"And Kennyon and I know each other." Amanda told him.  
  
"Ron managed to reposition us across the world to another country, and we ran into Kennyon, and brought her along for the ride to Amanda's house."  
  
With a confused look on his face, Kloppman asked, "How?"  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Hermione said, "we don't know either."  
  
"Interesting." Kloppman said,  
  
"What is this place?" Ron asked, looking around the room.  
  
Chuckling to himself, Kloppman stated, "I have forgotten, this is a lodging house for newsies. The boys that live here are here because they have no other place to go that is safe. I charge them a minimal fee to keep this place in working order,"  
  
"Newsies?" Ron said quizzically.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "Oh, honestly, don't you ever pay attention to anything? Newsies, or newsboys are the boys, and sometimes girls that sell the newspapers on the street." She said, before she whispered just loud enough for Ron to hear, "It was in that movie we were watching."  
  
"Oh" was all Ron could think of to say. 


End file.
